


Breakfast of Champions

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A bit of early morning domesticity, in honor of National Donut Day.





	Breakfast of Champions

Starsky closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, but apparently it wasn't quietly enough. As the lock clicked shut, Hutch popped his head out from the kitchen. 

"Well, well. Where have you been, so early in the morning?"

Starsky hastily clasped his hands behind him and put on his innocent face. "I, ah, went for a run."

Hutch leaned against the end of the counter top and snorted. "Yeah, right. Very funny. Take that innocent look off your face, it's not working."

Starsky replaced the 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' expression with a hangdog one. "Aw, I think somebody needs a cup of coffee."

"It's brewing right now." 

"So it is." Starsky inhaled the beguiling aroma appreciatively. "And you know what goes great with coffee? Doughnuts!" With a triumphant flourish, he presented Hutch with the paper bag he'd been hiding behind his back. "Happy Donut Day!"

"Oh, is it now?" Hutch tried to hold on to his stern expression, but his mouth twitched ever so slightly and Starsky knew he was in the clear.

"I really _did_ run, you know. All the way from the parking lot to the farmer's market. And back."

Hutch rolled his eyes, but grinned fondly. "Yolanda's stall?"

"Yep. One of her vegan doughnuts, fresh baked." Starsky dug into the bag for the pastry and offered it to Hutch.

"Thank you, Starsky." Hutch kissed him and took the doughnut. "Oh, by the way, while you were out, I went for an _actual_ run. Got these." He tossed a similar bag at Starsky, who caught it on reflex and looked inside. His eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"Crullers!" He pulled out a masterpiece of deep fried goodness with reverence. 

"Great minds think alike," Hutch said. "Well, _our_ minds, anyway." 

Starsky made sure he had a lot of powdered sugar on his lips before returning the favor, with gusto. "Thanks, babe. We do think alike, don't we?"

"We sure do." Hutch poured out two cups of coffee and handed one to Starsky. "To the best partnership ever."

"Coffee and doughnuts!"


End file.
